


Fade to Black

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote as an exercise.

            Jay struggled to keep his eyes open. The thick fog that covered his body was warm and encouraged him to fall into the welcoming embrace of sleep. He could feel the energy draining away from his limbs, and for the first time in a long time, he felt as though he could sleep. He started to let himself go, allowing the darkness to wrap around him like a blanket. As he did, his hands fell to the floor, brushing against his torso.

            Bolts of lightning flashed behind Jay’s eyes and a weak groan of pain escaped him at the light touch. His eyes snapped open as the warm blanket was violently ripped away. Jay’s mind kickstarted and the pain returned.

            He remembered now.

            He’d been shot.  
            Alex had shot him.

            His hands returned to pressing against the hole ripped into his skin. Jay gasped as the fire in his body intensified at the pressure. His mind reeled as the gravity of the situation became clear. He was going to die here in the dirty basement of Benedict Hall, alone and afraid. The light filtering through the dirty windows became harsh, too bright as Jay’s eyes blurred with tears of pain and frustration.

            No, he wasn’t done! There was so much left he needed to do, so much he didn’t know! He hadn’t managed to save anyone, he’d only succeeded in making things so much worse. Jessica was gone, taken away. Tim had been sucked back into the hell he’d thought he had escaped. None of this was supposed to happen this way!

            Then, suddenly, he was no longer alone in the underground room. His chest seized and his ears rang as Jay caught sight of _it_ in the corner. Breathing was impossible as the fog returned. But it wasn’t inviting now, now it was suffocating him. Strangled gasps were all Jay could manage as _it_ turned its eyeless gaze on him. He struggled to fight, but the darkness was so heavy and the pain so great.

            _It_ moved so quickly, Jay barely saw. The darkness closed in and Jay felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
